1. Field
This disclosure relates to computing architectures. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a system and a method for a multithreading implementation for memory elements in a computing architecture.
2. Related Art
Evolving computing architectures are demanding smaller, faster and more energy and cost efficient designs. One manifestation of recent designs is multithreading of processing which intrinsically requires carrying state information and data, and frequently switching between threads according to some prearranged schedule or some event, such as, for example a cache miss. Further, multithreading requires replication of memory components for each thread, thereby increasing die area requirements, power requirements, and overall system complexity.